Creation of Light
by Mika the Water Goddess
Summary: Hikari, persecuted since her creation. Roxas and Axel, refugees and lovers. And Sora and Riku, dealing with three missing children. Going back in time? Xemnas' wouldbe lover seeking revenge? Full summary inside sorariku, cloudleon, roxasaxel
1. Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

Mika: Oooooh! Lookie, lookie! My first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fic OR a gay one… I read some fics of riku/sora and realized that it almost makes more sense than sora/kairi does. For all the homophobic people out there, I've already got ideas for a "reasons why Sora fits better with Riku than Kairi" fic. They all come from the storyline, too. So, enjoy my loverly, horrible first-time gay Kingdom Hearts fic! (wow, that sounded wrong…)

Summary: After Xemnas' defeat, his darkest research comes to the surface with little time for Sora and the others to recuperate. Before Ansem the Wise realized his apprentice's betrayal, the man had already put his experiment into motion: creating life. Fused from heartless and another set of chromosomes, they are more deadly than the Organization leader himself. His first creation, Alexandra. She has dubbed herself the leader of all Nobodies and Heartless and has even continued her master's research all well. The Organization XIII members have been reborn! But none of them want to fight for evil anymore, yet they have no free will to save themselves. Axel and Roxas, the escapee rebels. And Riku turned evil 15 years ago and created his own weapon: Hikari, the Creation of Light. However, she's different-fused of two keyblade bearer's DNA. And guess which two?

Creation of Light

Chapter one: Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

Hikari sat at the edge of the pool, her pale, slender fingers sliding easily through the cool liquid. She hummed a sorrowful medley that she had heard in her head, everywhere she went. In all of the worlds she'd visited, the tune was the same: melancholy, lonely, longing, and still hopeful. It started in the core of the world, the center of its life, its heart, and wound its way around her own heart until she couldn't contain it any longer and the melody escaped her lips.

The words differed slightly in each world, however, sometimes decipherable and sometimes not. Living on Destiny Islands all her life, Hikari could remember every syllable of the island's tunes as if it were her own name, and she began singing it as she traced her reflection in the rippling pool of water.

In you and I, there's a new land…

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Shoulder length, extremely unruly, brown hair with spiked bangs framed Hikari's sad face, and in a better mood she would've made an egotistical comment. But the power of the island's song affected her more than the girl liked to admit, so she focused instead on the pond before her hunched form. She stared into the image of her steely aquamarine eyes, drooped with unshed tears of pain. Her bare arms reflected her true form, the black heart shaped insignia contrasting her otherwise flawless, pale skin.

From the secret place, a blonde head poked out from between the bushes and blue eyes blinked at Hikari with awed curiosity. Moments later, a cerulean eyed redhead with theatrical eye liner popped up beside the blondie. Hikari ignored them and continued to hum and sing the repetitive three line song. She had stressed to them several times that week that she only wanted some privacy; it just hurt too much to be happy. But that was her burden to bear-knowing the hearts of others means feeling them too.

The redhead watched his friend close her eyes, and took the chance to sneak around the pool and plop down beside her. Blondie ambled along as well, and ran a hand through the waterfall that filled the pond. They waited for some sort of ill-mannered retort, but none came. The boys tilted their heads to the side in confusion and silently conversed with their eyes. Maybe Hikari's "gift" was a bit rusty today? She could normally tell where someone was by the light of their heart, unique to each person, but she didn't even acknowledge her two best friends! The pair's minds wondered, even if their hearts knew the truth. Both were simply too dense to listen to their hearts and realize that Hikari was ignoring them.

As soon as the redhead reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, Hikari's eyes snapped open and her piercing gaze trapped the two.

Her steely voice chilled and warmed all at once, "I thought I told you to leave me alone, Axel."

The redhead's hand whipped back so quickly that it hurt him. His companion pointed instantly to the setting sun.

"Your dad said to be home before dark." The small boy reasoned so as not to start a fight. Hikari sighed.

"Damn." The girl stood gracefully and resumed her singing. Axel and she started for the dock, but Blondie was transfixed by the sad melody.

Axel turned to glance behind at his secret boyfriend, "Hey, Roxas! Are you coming, or are you just going to stare at Hikari's ass all day?" The boy trotted with haste to his friends' sides.

As the trio rowed across the channel to the main island, Roxas finally voiced his growing concern, "Hikari, is the world ok?"

The girl's head shot up, "Of course it is! It's just a little, well, sad, that's all." She paused and looked at her friend questioningly, "Do you remember the stories my father used to tell us?"

Axel smirked, "But of course! I got it memorized! The worlds once existed as one, but the appearance of the Heartless broke them apart."

"And now, they're lonely. They long for each other…but the only way to bring them together again is to-"

"Purify the Kingdom of all Hearts, am I right?" Axel said cheekily.

Hikari smiled, but it didn't reach her aqua eyes, "Which is why we exist."

The redhead next to her cackled, "No, we exist because our masters made us, free will or not."

Roxas' eyes saddened; the subject at hand was one they hadn't mentioned for months, and the irony in the duo's tone was all that suggested the malice they held for the blind idiots who toyed so carelessly with life. He sighed and quietly stated, "We Creations have enough of a heart to know the difference between right and wrong but we lack the free will to choose. Luckily, if we can't hear our master's command, we bear no burden to follow it."

"Hence, the reason Roxas and I escaped." Axel yawned and rummaged in the group's picnic basket for any leftover scraps from lunch. He proceeded to pull out a juicy red apple and he bit into it, savoring the fresh taste. Hikari glared disapprovingly, and Roxas pounced. The redhead, however dense, was quick enough to sidestep his boyfriend, which sent the poor blonde over the edge of the boat and into the seawater.

Hikari suppressed a giggle, "If you're going to steal the leftovers, at least have enough courtesy to share!" Axel almost fell over with giddiness.

Roxas' blue eyes popped up over the side of the boat behind Axel's frame, still shaking with laughter. Out of his boyfriend's view, he pounced again. The next thing Axel knew he was drenched and his apple had been repossessed.

Hikari burst out in laughter, a sound her friends hadn't heard for ages. They struggled to climb back into the boat and stared unashamedly. Even as her eyes sparkled in mirth, she realized she had been awful to them both for several weeks. She sobered immediately. "I'm sorry, you two. I guess I've been a bit, distant, lately. To tell you the truth, the worlds- they've been calling me for some time now…"

Roxas cried out, "Then why didn't you go? You always go when they call, even if it's in the middle of class! Why?"

Hikari's eyes hardened. "Because, for once I'd like to pretend I didn't exist for someone else!"

"Don't we all?" Axel declared, and proceeded to whip his hair around like a dog in an attempt to dry his thick hair. His statement quelled the brewing storm, and all settled into growing silence.

The rest of the boat ride was kept in silence, broken only by Axel's occasional good natured jokes. Neither of his companions even acknowledged his existence. So, the reborn Organization member resorted to pouting. The tiny boat docked moments later; its occupants clambered out and followed the familiar streets home.

Axel and Roxas quelled their boredom by playing a suggestive game of tag. Meanwhile, Hikari lagged behind, deep in thought. The two boys were her adoptive brothers, and acted spazzy and annoying in public. But she knew the truth behind their masks-the pair were secret lovers. And they were only secret because of the intense homophobic hatred of the native islanders, too scared to follow the example of the only gay couple with enough courage to declare their love. The keyblade master and his counterpart of darkness: Sora and Riku, Hikari's biological parents.

Roxas and Axel were two of the thirteen Organization XIII members 'resurrected,' or created, by Xemnas' first Creation, Alexandra. None of the reborn wished to fight for darkness again, all were forced to. Sora and Riku had taken the emotionally scarred pair in as sons after their escape, and they lived with little trouble from their master for seven years. So when they realized how fiercely the island would react to their love, the teenage boys decided to hide it from the world. Hikari didn't blame them.

It never occurred to her that her train of thought would cause the girl to stop moving, but Roxas and Axel noticed quickly. The pair tiptoed up to her and stared at her face, eyes staring off into her own world. She'd been temperamental and moody for weeks, one moment giggling at her brother's antics and the next ignoring all life around her. And Roxas wasn't ready to believe that it was just because of the worlds calling her. They always did that, but normally she would even run off in the middle of class to see what was going on in a world. Why not now?

The three of them were all Creations, but Hikari's genetic makeup made her different, special. Most Creations were fused with two different sets of chromosomes, much like naturally born humans, the difference being that ANY two sets could be used. Axel remembered seeing his master, Alexandra's, Creations of Heartless and animal DNA. They acted as her spies in most of the worlds, except for the areas where their physicality would be too unusual, like Space Paranoids. Alexandra eventually rounded up the few still loyal to darkness and continued creating in her master, Xemnas', absence. She fused Heartless and Organization XIII DNA to rebirth every member, and even managed to somehow give them their individual memories back. Roxas didn't know of one that still wished for darkness, even Xemnas. Most spent their days wallowing in the horrific memories of their crimes. All they wanted was a second chance, and got a master worse that the previous one. But maybe that was the punishment for their earlier crimes.

It was Hikari's turn to stare as she came out of her reverie and noticed Roxas and Axel's eyes boring into her own. The two seemed distant, and didn't respond to her calls until she slapped one upside the head. Axel's head hurt for a week. But eventually, the trio managed to make it home without spacing out more than they already had.

Mika: if you're confused, don't worry! Lots of stuff is being explained here, if you need it in simpler words, review and I shall reply! (this is my poor attempt at conning you into reviewing) See you next time! R&R!


	2. We Pray for Our Sorrows to End

Mika: I forgot the disclaimer! Ahhhhh! I don't own it, I swear! The Kingdom Hearts series belongs to Disney and Squaresoft, so don't hurt me! But anyway, the first chapter was just introducing characters, and now the plot begins to…uh, begin!

Creation of Light

Chapter Two: We Pray For Our Sorrows to End…

Sora drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter, humming a familiar tune that reverberated off the walls in rapid pulses of the bass from his stereo.

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

The short, sharp knife glinted dangerously in his hand as he sliced onions, their stench causing his blue eyes to water. He had already cut himself twice, and wasn't surprised when he felt a stinging pain in his thumb seconds later.

"Damn onions." He pouted, sucking on his poor thumb. Long, slender, and pleasantly pale fingers caressed the injured hand from behind, making Sora yelp in an extremely girlish way.

A low, husky voice snickered slyly, "I didn't know you were into cutting, Sora. Perhaps I can get you into bondage someday…" The chocolate haired man pouted.

"You know I'm not into masochism, Riku." His partner laughed and released his hand. The silver haired beauty stared out of the window at the darkness that encased the night, concern ebbing out of him like his constant smell, of sea and vanilla.

Riku slung his arms over his lover's shoulders and mentioned quietly, "She was supposed to be home by dark." Sora nodded.

"She's never back when we want her to be, don't be worried." He whispered, sensing the other's fear. Riku burrowed into Sora's neck and inhaled, hugging the man tightly.

"She is my daughter. I have to worry about her."

"She's mine too, or did you forget whose DNA you used? Moron!" he chastised lightly, slipping out of his boyfriend's grasp with an agility he hadn't known of before the events of Kingdom Hearts.

Riku smirked calmly, "How could I forget? Alexandra was convincing enough to get me to create a weapon capable of using both my keyblade and yours. Ironically, it was she that managed to save me from darkness…"

Sora's eyes drooped and he sighed, "You say it so calmly, like you were talking about what you had for lunch yesterday…"

"As I recall, I had your special tuna melt for lunch yesterday and almost threw up. I don't think I was talking quite so calmly, if at all."

"You know what I mean!" And with that, the blue eyed, pouting boy glomped his lover and sent the onions and several other vegetables flying.

Riku ran a hand through his hair from his position underneath Sora. "So much for hamburgers for dinner. How about Chinese?" Sora blew a raspberry that was promptly silenced by a long, heated kiss. Of course, that was the perfect moment for Hikari and her brothers to enter the premises.

Axel and Roxas checked the sidewalk for midnight promenades and followed their adoptive parents' example. Hikari simply gagged and dropped the picnic basket, some leftovers still intact, on the kitchen table, breaking her parents' little moment. The pair stood and reassembled themselves while their child unpacked.

Riku looked at the leftover pasta hungrily. "You know, as my daughter, I'm entitled to all your food until you're eighteen…"

Hikari glared and lifted her eyebrows in a very Riku-like fashion. "Thank god that's only three years away."

Her parents glared in kind, but the silver haired one smirked as well. "Maybe we should make her pay rent to get her ready for life after high school. What do you think Sora?" The girl's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sora cocked his head to the side in mock thought. "I don't know. We could just throw her out now with her brothers…"

Axel and Roxas, in the midst of stealing more apples from the fridge, froze and whipped their heads around, simultaneously screaming, "NO!"

The parents turned away and chuckled, once more returning to their own world. Sensing that the mockery of a conversation was over, Hikari ushered her brothers out of the kitchen and upstairs to their respective rooms.

Hikari flopped onto her maroon bed and settled her head behind her hands, thinking of her journey so far. Her parents' attempt at teasing the trio was all a farce; they knew just as well as she did that something big was going to happen, or had already begun. And once again, Alexandra was behind it. It was she who turned Riku to the darkness for the second time, in which he created Hikari and eventually was saved by the light in hers and Sora's hearts.

But that hadn't stopped Alexandra from creating more weapons. Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, Marluxia, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, and Xemnas. Finally allowed a heart, but not able to use it freely. The paradox of a Created Organization member. Xemnas had apparently run off soon after being reborn; Axel said the pain of his past forced him to hide from himself. Roxas and he were the only others able to escape without suicidal orders- Alexandra's preferred form of annihilation for escapees.

Yet the story began far before the incident of Hikari's birth, but with Alexandra's. She was Xemnas' first Creation and loved him as more than a master or father. He never realized that until it was too late. Xemnas found the irony of a Nobody creating life with a heart to be quite hilarious, but it was that irony which confined him to his castle for much of his remaining life as he pondered the misery of his life. Alexandra did all she could to show him that he could love and be loved. Her attempts failed miserably. And now she created and killed in her would be lover's name, all in grief of her loss. She even had him back for a moment- but the darkness in her heart consumed her and blinded her all at once.

The teenager decided that morbid thoughts were not ideal to be thinking about right before bed, so Hikari resorted to listening to her brothers squabble in the next room as she prepared for bed. However, she did not expect to hear a rather loud bang and several crashes from the kitchen downstairs. She'd flown down the stairs and stopped short in the kitchen before her brain even registered what she was doing.

Vegetables were strewn everywhere, even worse than they'd been when her parents knocked them over earlier. Both windows were open, and one of the blue drapes was ripped in half. The table was overturned, and one edge of the counter was chipped. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Sora rubbed his head where he'd been slammed against the counter and examined his hand, seeing blood. Great. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness his oncoming concussion felt like ensuing, and looked over to the door, only to see an extremely scared fifteen year old girl with Riku's eyes and his hair. She took in her surroundings in mere seconds with the flitting of her gorgeous eyes, and was by his side instantly.

"What happened?" she asked, helping her father sit up. She was as caring as her other father, and just as sarcastic, Sora mused. The man smiled his trademark grin and stood slowly.

"Alexandra." That was all it took to get his daughter's eyes shining with anger. For a girl able to see the light in any heart, she sure did hold a grudge easily. But maybe that was Kairi's influence…

Axel and Roxas appeared in the doorway and, seeing their father was in no immediate harm, they began to repair the desecrated kitchen. "It's a mess." Roxas pointed out the obvious and received a quick rebuke from his boyfriend.

Sora managed a jibe, "Riku and I were planning to remodel anyway." Wait…Riku! That little bitch had taken Riku! "Hikari! Can you sense your father's heart anywhere?"

She looked confused, but searched anyway. It was…gone, completely erased from this world. "He's not on Destiny Islands anymore. In fact, I can't sense him on any world." She broadened her search to the weaker pulse from other worlds and, as she had said, found nothing. It was as if he'd left the universe…

Sora made a call and afterwards settled himself on the couch in the living room.

"She took him- Alexandra took Riku." He sounded so lost, dejected, as if there was nothing left to live for. And without Riku, was there?

Yes. There was Hikari. The light in all of them…

And Roxas, and Axel too. He had an obligation, a need, to live for them. He protected them, taught them about life, just like any other parent. The 'gayness' was just a label; it didn't determine who Sora was as a person.

The afore mentioned girl stood over him and silently checked the wound on her father's head, biting her lip. He knew she was steadily losing control of the mask she'd so easily put up to hide her pain these past few weeks, and his thoughts were confirmed as the father noticed his daughter chewing on her bottom lip harshly enough to draw blood. Sora's eyes softened and he gently reached out a hand and wiped the trickle of blood from her trembling chin. A tear slid down her cheek and met his outstretched hand; in moments father had pulled daughter into a comforting embrace.

Hikari hadn't broken down for weeks. The despair of the worlds was her burden to handle; forcing her responsibility on others with her tears didn't solve anything. But now her father had been kidnapped, and her other Dad was bleeding, and she just couldn't handle this on her own anymore…

She hadn't realized that her lip was bleeding until her father wiped away the droplets of crimson on her chin, and in that instant, she needed a shoulder to cry on. It was her responsibility to feel the hearts of all, but she was her father's burden too. It was as if all the pent up depression and fear over the song in her head cascaded out of her body in the tears that flew freely from her tightly closed eyes onto her father's neatly pressed shirt. Hikari would have to remember to apologize later.

Roxas and Axel joined their family members' embrace, intent on cheering up their forlorn sister. The desired effect was instantaneous; the sight of two equally immature high school and secretly gay lovers attempting to wrap their scrawny arms around the keyblade master and an emotionally drained sarcastic teenage girl was too much for Hikari. She burst out in a fit of giggles that would've lasted longer if the phone hadn't rung.

Sora chuckled alongside his daughter and rubbed his sore head. The phone rang impatiently, demanding the father's attention before his child's. He stood, using the armrest of the second-hand couch Riku had bought him for their third anniversary for support. The thing was practically ancient and tended to fall apart on occasion, but Sora just couldn't bear to be rid of his lover's gift. The phone squealed again.

"That will be Cid. I asked him to run a scan of any ships leaving Destiny Islands. And I also asked him to check something else…" he glanced warily at the front door, wondering if his next words would be heard by the innocent pedestrian on a midnight walk or one of Alexandra's spies. "The TWG flight records."

Roxas' mind was not functioning according to the average standards due to the quick shift in conversation, and therefore blurted out idiotically, "The what?"

Axel whacked him on the back of the head. "You moron. Did you forget what Cid's been working on for the past five years? TWG stands for Time Warp Gummi; Dad thinks that Alexandra might've stolen a TWG and brought other Dad to another time, where even Hikari can't find him."

Said girl feigned hurt and pouted in a very Sora-like way, adding, "At least I know what's going on in YOUR heart, Axel. Luckily, the flight records should tell us where she took Dad." TWG flight records were easily kept by departing time and destination time based on homing sensors placed in many times and worlds. But the system wasn't foolproof. Cid had only managed to place sensors within a twenty year span of the current era, so if Alexandra had taken Riku anywhere outside that range, no one would be able to tell where, or when, she'd went.

Mika: A bit of education for the last bit… rabid Riku fan girls attack Ahhh! Flying wok…that's right I made Riku get kidnapped. But anyway, the point of this little note is to ask you faithful readers a life changing question:

Should I write a prequel to this?

It would explain what's happened from the end of KHII until now, including Riku and Sora's relationship and the whole deal with the Alexandra the Creation creating things. So, I ask again, Should I?

Review and I will give you Paopu fruit! waves fruit enthusiastically


	3. And Hope That Our Hearts Will Blend

Mika: Wow…this is the most I've written for a story in, well, several years…don't expect THIS to last…

But…now I shall begin with the standard disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters affiliated with the series; they belong to Disney and Squaresoft. So PLEASE don't let Riku turn me into mincemeat for letting him get kidnapped! hears Ansem screaming "SUBMIT!" in the distance Hehe…bye!

Oh! And this story, as you probably already know if you read the other chapters (if you haven't I'll sick Pluto on you), contains slash themes that many may not like. But please don't flame me because my opinions differ from yours. Whether you think being homosexual is gross or not, it is a form of love just like you may feel for someone special. Judging others for the person fate has destined them to love is like trying to judge the color purple for being made up of blue and red. It's useless and doesn't change anything. So if you're against the color purple, leave now.

Creation of Light

Chapter Three: And Hope That Our Hearts Will Blend

Five TWG's had been used the week of Riku's kidnapping. Leon and Cloud used the first to warn their past selves of a possible attack from the future, based on rumors that circulated the Gummi routes of Hollow Bastion. Yuffie decided to play a prank on the future with the second, which turned out to be a pointless endeavor because her future self knew she was coming. The third and fourth were used as a joint operation to set up more homing devices, and the fifth had been used twenty minutes after Riku's disappearance. The pilot landed just inside of the 20 year homing device span. It was as if Alexandra wanted Sora and the others to follow her…

This was Sora's thought exactly, and so he chose to allow Cid the honor of heading the search of the past. He had several robots and the Chipmunks spanning all reaches of the worlds, but none had come up with any information. The keyblade master was beginning to doubt the reliability of Cid's inventions, yet he feared going back himself. What if he ran into his past self? The time the ship had landed in was one in which the events of Kingdom Hearts were over, but Sora and Riku had yet to reveal themselves to each other. Kairi, no matter how old, had a knack for recognizing people, and Sora would surely be found while searching for his love. And then, how was he to explain his reasoning for being there?

"Oh, hi there, past self. I just dropped by to look around for my lover who is, in fact, my-your- best friend and could quite possibly be standing right next to you. We had a beautiful child together and adopted two idiotic, reborn Organization members, one of which is my Nobody form. Oh, and my lover is NOT Kairi."

That would go over well. Sora sighed inwardly and put the phone down. Cid had just relayed the latest information on Riku's whereabouts. Apparently one of his droids managed to spot a silver haired boy with silver hair and Aqua eyes on a world made up of islands. The gummi block salesman sounded so excited that Sora didn't have the heart to tell him that it was most likely Riku's past self. But Cid's call was not all pointless; the same droid had recognized a certain Creation on the island as well. So Alexandra was there…but why?

She probably just wanted to torture the past heroes for a little while. Totally desecrating the future took an enormous amount of energy that Sora knew the Creation didn't have. Fate had a way of going through with things no matter what the future tries to throw at it, and the brunette was positive that his relationship with Riku was an act of fate, it had always been meant to be.

Hikari raised her eyebrows at the sight of her father, who stood staring out the window at the blackness of night with a determined and slightly quirky smile etched on his animated face. She called his name twice, gave up for the moment, and resorted to finding that tune of the world again. Her father had heard it too on occasion, and the man often hummed it while cooking many of his, er, concoctions. The melody had a way a bringing anyone out of their thoughts and into reality, unless you were the one singing it, of course.

I watch you, fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

Sora was pulled from his fateful thoughts by the singing of that tune he had heard on the wind at the beach and on his daughter's parted lips when she decided to be in a melancholy state. He turned to face the singing angel, and she smiled through her humming.

The melody that had so easily floated into every fiber of his being stopped instantly, and the voice of his child replaced the tune, "So Alexandra is on the past Destiny Islands? And apparently, Cid's droids aren't very good at separating Riku's past self from his current form."

The father did a double take, his blue eyes widening in shock. How could she have known? Did his daughter not only have the ability to see into the hearts of others and the core of the worlds, but also the ability to sense their thoughts as well?

Hikari giggled, "Daddy! Just because I can read your heart it doesn't mean I can read your mind too! I kind of, um, eavesdropped on your little phone conversation earlier."

Sora still looked confused. It made sense, but…

How had she known that he was thinking about the possibility of telepathy?

"How did you know that I was wondering if you'd acquired telepathy along with that little gift of yours?" he caught her act, and smirked triumphantly. But she smirked right back.

"I'll never tell."

The girl's father turned back to the window and readjusted a curtain absentmindedly. The silence that followed was of comfort, as if every thought was as valid as any real conversation the two might've had. If Riku had been there, he would've interjected with a smack for his lover's head and a bear hug for his beloved child. But he was gone, and probably in pain. And there was nothing Sora could do.

Hikari raised her eyebrows and pouted when she realized that her father was off in his own little world again. She doubted that even the song could wake him from his reverie now. So, the girl made a slightly rash decision over her other father's disappearance and dragged her brothers out of bed and out the window. They landed with a thud and started yelling obscenities that most of the island could hear. The girl just shook her head and jumped after them.

Axel rubbed his sore head, "Why did you throw us out the window?" Roxas sat up and glomped his boyfriend for no apparent reason.

Hikari shrugged, "Because I highly doubt that you will follow me willingly once I tell you what we are going to do." Roxas made a break for the front door and tripped due to a well placed foot on his sister's part.

"If you enter through that door, Dad will assume you've been up to no good and ground you until next Christmas, which is in 347 days, not that I have to remind you, Roxas." The boy turned crimson; he kept a count of the days leading up to Christmas beginning on December 26. "And if you try climbing back up the drain pipe and through the window, one of the neighbors will likely call the cops, with their bad sight."

Axel glared and blew a raspberry, "So what. Getting grounded is better than suffering through one of your crazy stunts."

The girl continued after the redhead had received a worthy number of bumps to the head. "Or I could always tell some of the more gossip-worthy of your little escapades by the Paopu tree…I'm sure everyone will be dying to know about your sexual orientation." Hikari began to walk at a slow pace toward one of the nearby alleys.

She'd threatened that before, but never in such a calm voice…

She wouldn't, would she?

They both knew they couldn't take the chance.

But they could've sworn, as they followed the arrogant girl down the side streets, that they heard her whisper, "Works every time," and giggle slightly in glee.

It must've been their imaginations.

Mika: And the actually story begins to unfold…

Review and I will throw Paopu fruit at Oogie Boogie! And Maleficent! Please?


	4. Now I Will Step Forward

Mika: Ok, the power of reviewers at work… Bonnie Mizuhara, your reviews made me so inspired that I just had to write another chapter…is that lame? Ah well…no matter! Guess what…you lovely people get to find out just what Hikari is up to now…aren't you lucky?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would put Sora and Riku together. Need I say more?

Creation of Light

Chapter four: Now I will Step Forward to realize this Wish

Sora stared out the window; the time was nearing midnight and he hadn't moved for hours. Hikari ran upstairs nearly an hour earlier, doing only God knows what to her unfortunate siblings. He was simply glad that his child was in a better mood that she'd been for the past weeks. That song he heard passing on the wind's breath…it was getting easier to hear everyday. The father had a feeling of ominous fright, as if Armageddon would arrive any day, and he could do nothing to prevent it. He felt as if he were falling down an endless pit of darkness, and the only salvation lay in the delicate hands of his only child.

Four blocks away, down a pitch black alley, the afore mentioned child busied herself with bopping her brothers on the head as she fought off her own feelings that suggested that fate was about to drop something huge on her shoulders. Unlike her father, she knew what she had to do. And that involved hijacking a certain profane gummi block salesman's fairly new invention…

Axel rubbed his sore head and aimed a promising raspberry at his sister, only to bite his tongue when she hit him again.

"Stop being the immature idiots you are and start acting like you actually have social lives!" Hikari motioned to a large warehouse across the street, where a dim street light threw the trio's shadows over the sidewalk, making them seem taller and skinnier. It was those shadows that tended to spring forth their greatest enemy…but no such event occurred. "Go inside and tell Cid that Dad sent you to find out if there's any new info about Riku."

The pair looked at her questioningly.

She sighed and added, "Just buy me some time to do what I have to do. When you hear me whistle, come find me." Roxas turned to Axel, wondering if he should either oblige or call the people in the white coats. Axel shrugged, knowing his lover's thoughts as if they were his own. Hikari huffed and shouted, "GO! Now!"

They were through the door before their sister could count to five. Cid stood behind a large counter, where several colorful posters showed the fares for gummi ships, and across from the counter lay the hangar. Beautifully crafted ships were docked in almost every port, with the exception of one. A "Closed for Repairs" sign had been strewn haphazardly on the tracks, in which several planks were broken. Cid raised his eyebrows as Roxas approached him, while Axel could almost see a puppy dog tail that marked him as obedient.

Roxas waved and began, "Hiya, Cid! We just, uh, Dad sent us to…and well, we kind of, um-"

"Dad sent us to find out if there are any new developments with Riku's whereabouts." Axel translated, smoothly rolling his eyes as if in exasperation. Cid's eyebrows rose to an impossible height, and he fumbled around the desk for an evasive clipboard as he continued to stare at the boys.

The gruff man easily sensed Roxas' apprehension, but humored the pair anyway. When the stubborn clipboard finally gave way, Cid checked the time on his watch and compared it with the phone record on his sheet. "That's funny." Axel winced at the suspicious tone in the pilot's voice and considered making a break for the door. His partner shrank visibly and stuffed his hands in his overly huge pockets. "Seems your dad called around ten minutes ago askin' the same thing. Care to tell me what you two are up to at midnight?"

Roxas took the easy approach and ran for the door, followed closely by Axel. However, Hikari chose to make her entrance at that very moment. She grabbed them by the necks of their shirts and dragged them over to the crimson sofa in the waiting room. Cid smirked and added, "I should've known you'd be the mastermind in something this fishy, Hikari. What're you up to?"

Hikari, with a quickly prepared speech in mind, began carefully, "I'd like to apply for a job."

"And this requires it to be midnight and somehow involves you brothers?" Cid said skeptically.

"My brothers are to be my assistants in this job, and the timing is crucial for landing purposes." Everything in the Creation's plan was going over smoothly…

"Planning a sneaky landing, are we?"

"Yes, because this job also requires someone who is unrecognizable in the area."

Cid got a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with her kidnapped father, "I think the Sora might recognize and Organization member that should, at that point in time, be dead." Hikari's eyes widened but she grinned nonetheless.

"So you understand how perfect our employment is for this job?" she confirmed as Roxas and Axel started to understand what was happening as well.

"Meaning that you want to try and save your father on your own with two easily recognizably certifiably dead Organization members against a Creation that somehow had the power to kidnap the audaciously egotistic and powerful Riku."

The brothers looked at their sister and the Gummi pilot, finally realizing exactly what Hikari planned for them to do. And it involved getting within hearing range of their master. Axel made a wild yet well thought decision: if it meant rescuing his adoptive father, who'd been nothing but kind since he'd been found, he would brave his master's wrath. Roxas had already made his way over to his sister.

Hikari smiled, "The fallen never seem to quite reach the top again," and Cid frowned in confusion. What did she mean? That girl was a strange one. Powerful and just, yes, but odd. Her brother came to a halt beside her and locked eyes with his sister.

"I want him back as much as you do. I'll go. Just tell me next time you want us to do something, alright? It saves me the headache of trying to figure you out." And seeing the genuine honesty in Roxas' heart, Hikari agreed. Once Axel finally figured out that his lover had beaten him to the corny lines, he bounced over and agreed to go as well.

Cid looked at the three and knew without the power of hindsight that the trio would be able to face anything they came across. "Fuck, your dad's gonna kill me. Now get on the TWG before I change my mind." He was reluctant to receive the oncoming horde of hugs and thank you's that ensued but felt a pang of jealousy toward the siblings' father anyway. Fathers had it good.

Mika: there you have it. Cid wants to be a father, Riku's not as powerful as we all think, and I've royally screwed up Kingdom Hearts for all eternity. Oh, sorry about the lateness. Drum Core means no internet for three months, among other issues. I love you all! Yay!

Question: Is my style of writing too confusing? I can tone it down if need be…


End file.
